072214EddyRubi
07:56:46 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG began pestering automatedContraption AC at 19:56 -- 07:56:49 CG: Hello ruby? 07:57:17 AC: Hello. How goes it? 07:57:23 CG: Fine. 07:57:28 CG: I came by to mention I met your sister. 07:57:36 AC: Milly? You like her? 07:57:52 CG: like her? I gave her the contact info of a friend who came to me that loves magic. 07:58:02 CG: I figured they'd hit it off. 07:58:20 AC: Ahh yeah shes into that 07:58:39 CG: Plus she wanted to know the company I keep so letting her know about my band was another sitch. 07:58:53 CG: er...short for situation. 07:58:59 CG: So far she trusts me. 07:59:08 CG: If anything I find her hobbies quite illuminating. 07:59:30 AC: Which ones? 07:59:40 CG: Religion, being high priestess. 07:59:49 AC: Ahh yeah 07:59:51 CG: ...mentioning you two live together with a rich and noble family.. 07:59:57 AC: Mhmm 08:00:03 AC: Remind me to kill her 08:00:07 CG: oh no no no 08:00:10 CG: I guessed it myself 08:00:23 CG: Don't be mad at her. 08:00:28 CG: This is all my assumption. 08:01:08 CG: But what worries me is this talk of the end of the world. 08:01:18 AC: well yeah i live with "a rich and noble family" 08:01:40 CG: which is why you come off like a princess from a fairy tale. You come off as such, not saying I think you are. 08:01:55 CG: But it can make me understand why you feel irritated with bullshit suitors. 08:02:47 AC: Yeah I kinda like to stay away from them... anything else i need to kick her booty 08:03:00 CG: What's the end of the world she speaks of? 08:03:56 AC: Oh nothing major. shes in a cult remember? 08:04:04 AC: well. she is the cult but whatever 08:04:07 CG: I remember. 08:04:19 CG: I'm just happy I got her someone to talk to who can relate. 08:04:43 AC: Well thats nice i guess 08:04:52 CG: I just don't want to lose any friends after just getting to know people. 08:06:56 AC: Yeah its fine. milly still has no idea how to get an alias though 08:07:09 AC: She gets taken advantage of because of it 08:07:39 CG: Aw come on. Do I look like anyone who'd do that? 08:08:18 AC: Tell that to her weirdo boyfriend not boyfriend. IDK what it is yet. 08:08:42 CG: I think I wanna stay out of quadrants between trolls. 08:08:53 CG: Her personal life is hers at the least. 08:11:56 AC: That it is. I still dont know whats going between them... I should try talking to him since apparently its hard to do. 08:13:17 CG: Hard to do? 08:13:27 CG: what's hard with talking to a troll? 08:14:01 AC: Uhh. apparently he speaks in metaphor or something like that 08:14:05 AC: Or half truths 08:14:08 CG: metaphors? 08:14:10 CG: any examples? 08:15:22 AC: Haven't talked to him myself yet. 08:15:29 CG: Well alright. 08:15:35 CG: You at least know the handle? 08:17:26 AC: MMmmm...nope He should be around here though I should try and find him 08:18:09 CG: Good luck. If he's too cryptic then i got a friend who'd like to know more. 08:21:03 CG: he's been trying to decipher something from another troll who speaks in gibberish like 'libby on the astrolabe' or 'eddy on the meteor' 08:21:16 CG: I kid you not. 08:21:20 AC: Whats an astrolab? 08:21:23 AC: hmmm 08:21:26 CG: star compass. 08:21:31 AC: Maybe I should pay this man a visit... 08:21:45 CG: I dunno. 08:21:59 CG: You sure you want to try? 08:22:39 AC: Yeah I do 08:22:49 CG: Alright. Their handle is cthonicCatamite 08:23:02 CG: Apparently he's online right now from my list. 08:24:47 AC: Oh have you talked to him yourself? 08:24:53 AC: Whats his name? 08:25:05 CG: Yes. I don't know his name. He was pointed out to me by a friend of mine. 08:25:13 AC: Huh ok. 08:25:14 CG: I only talked to the guy ONCE. 08:25:19 CG: and ONCE was enough. 08:26:39 AC: I see... 08:28:37 CG: Well 08:28:45 CG: With that aside, you wanna try another game together? 08:31:48 AC: Umm 08:31:53 AC: Sure whats the game 08:32:01 CG: I figure maybe you can name one. 08:35:27 AC: Mmm... I can play any game though 08:35:34 CG: ...Hmm... 08:35:43 CG: How about command and conquer yuri's revenge... Team op... 08:35:49 CG: I handle defense you handle offense. 08:36:05 AC: Sure why not 08:37:00 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG ceased pestering automatedContraption AC at 20:37 --